6 Lost Angels
by greenplaid88
Summary: Will Max ever believe in God? Will she ever believe in herself?


Disclaimers:

I don't own...

Maximum Ride

Macy's

A/N I kinda made up the time period here... They're at Max's mom's house. ;)

Review if you want it continued! :D :D :D

The Flock and I aren't really the "schedule" type. If we were to have a daily schedule it would look something like this:

THINGS TO DO TODAY

1. Wake up.

2. Survive.

3. Go to Bed... With one eye open.

Sadly, we don't have any such schedule. So you can imagine how thrilled we all were when we were invited to spend an hour of each of our Sundays in a stuffy little chapel.

We were all just chillin' at my mom's house. After we had saved her, we decided to just stay there for a little while. A little while turned into about 2 months. Fang and I had discussed it, and we agreed that while it was nice to stay here, in an actual house, and while it would break the rest of the Flock's precious little hearts, we had to be going soon. It just wasn't safe for us - or anyone around us - to stay in one place for a long amount of time. These past 2 months at my mom's have been the shortest of my life. Oh well. Time flies when you're having fun. And God knows, if there is a God, that we could all use a little more of that.

Anyways, Fang and I thought about the subject on hand for a little while, and we seemed to both agree that 2 months was the longest we had ever stayed anywhere, since Anne's house. But we don't like to talk about that.

So it was about the last week we were going to stay here, with my mom. Sunday morning, and Fang and I had gathered the Flock in the family room to break the bad news about leaving to them. I'm pretty sure that Angel had picked up on our thoughts as we discussed leaving, but if she did, she didn't acknowledge it. We were all gathered on the couch, waiting for Nudge to finish fixing her hair in the bathroom mirror. She walked in at the same time as my mom and Ella.

Nudge took her place on the couch, between Iggy and me. My mom looked all dressed up for some important event, as did Ella. Nudge saw Ella's dress and freaked. "OMG! Where did you get that GORGEOUS dress? I've been looking for one just like it! I love the style it has, like, sassy yet elegant! And actually, I was in Macy's one day with Max and we found this adorable little-" I covered her mouth with my hand, observing my family's seemingly out of place dresses.

I had worn a dress once. Yes, I, Maximum Ride, at one time wore a dress. But mind you, it was a onetime thing, despite how much I suspect Fang might have enjoyed it. "Any particular reason for the fancy getup that you two would like to share with us?" I asked.

"We're going to church, today, Max," Mom said with a smile.

"You guys wanna come with us?" Ella asked, also smiling. I noticed she was looking at Iggy while she said it... She does know that Iggy can't see her seeing him, right?

When I remained silent, trying to figure out why Ella was looking at Iggy like that, Fang saw that I was busy in La-La-Land and answered for me. Honestly, sometimes it's creepy how well he can read me. "You want us to come to church with you?"

"Yeah, church isn't really our thing," Iggy said, completely oblivious to Ella's now disappointed face.

I saw it, though. Not wanting to disappoint my sister, I spoke up. "But we're always open to new activities, aren't we, guys?" The Flock caught on to the tone of my voice. We can always tell what one of us means when we say it like that, but no one else really seems to notice.

Ella's face brightened, and I smiled to myself. It was Nudge who spoke next. "Yeah, we could like, totally go to church with you guys! It would be so much fun!"

"I don't actually have to wear a dress, though, do I?" I asked, afraid of the answer that might come.

Mom smiled. "No, Max, I guess you don't have to wear a dress."

"Alrighty, Flock. New mission. Goin' to church!"

Because we couldn't all fit in the car, the Flock and I decided just to fly, following Mom's tiny little car on the ground. While we were up in the air, I decided it was a good time to break the bad news to the Flock. I glanced at Fang, and he nodded in understanding. "Hey, can we all gather 'round here?" I asked, mostly trying to get Gazzy and Iggy to stop flying in circles, trying to see who could go longer without barfing. The two stopped and reluctantly flew towards me, obviously upset because I had interrupted their game. "Nudge, Angel, you too." The two girls came flying towards me as well.

"I don't wanna leave, Max," Angel said, clearly reading my thoughts. She looked at me with her big blue eyes and I stared back. As I did, I could feel four other pairs of bird-kid eyes practically pop out of their heads and stare at me.

"We're leaving?" Gazzy shouted. I couldn't tell if he was angry, upset, or excited. Sometimes all of his emotions get all jumbled up, and honestly, I don't even think he knew what he was feeling.

_Your timing sucks, _I thought silently to Angel.

"Leaving?" Nudge asked with her big brown Bambi eyes.

Iggy piped up next. "Why do we always have to leave? I like it here!"

I was about to point out how long we had been here, how dangerous it was for us and everyone around us for us to be in one place for so long, how we needed to move on, how we could always come back and visit, all that stuff, when I saw Mom's car turn into a little parking lot.


End file.
